The present invention relates to bicycles and specifically to bicycle frames that facilitate storage of items on the frame.
Bicycles commonly include devices for mounting bicycle accessories, such as water bottles and tools. For example, water bottle cages are often used to secure a water bottle to a frame tube, and tool pouches are often used to secure tools to a bicycle seat. In addition, bike computers and bells are frequently attached to mounting brackets attached to the handlebars of the bicycle. Other bicycle accessories that can be stored on a bicycle include pumps, CO2 cartridges, spare tubes, etc.